1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a system, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Background Art
A large size apparatus often needs a great amount of electric power. Thereby, the large size apparatus may perform operations using not only electric power supplied internally, but also electric power supplied from a peripheral external apparatus.
JP-A No. 2008-258961 discloses selecting utilized power sources corresponding to needed total electric power at an image forming apparatus and needed electric power at a peripheral apparatus. Specifically, the above described document discloses selecting utilized power sources by using a power source of the image forming apparatus, using a power source of the peripheral apparatus, or using both the power source of the image forming apparatus and the power source of the peripheral apparatus.
In the technology disclosed in the above-described document, when the power source of the image forming apparatus and the power source of the peripheral apparatus have different electric efficiencies, the image forming system cannot operate as a high efficiency system.